The Book of Secret Arts: Behind the Wishes
by pen123
Summary: A deleted scene, Q&A, and other fun stuff behind "The Book of Secret Arts".
1. Deleted Scenes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any property of the show, nor movie or song or video game or anything else already owned.**

**Deleted Scene 1**

Hayley leaves her office job. She gets inside her car. She turns it on and drives off. She turns on the radio.

"_This just in. A man declares a local competition. He describes it as the Hunger Games. However, this is called the Murder Games. Anyone who wants to compete in this competition must have a team of 4, must be good looking, and must be willing to kill people for survival of the fittest_" the radio announced.

"The Murder Games? I'd be surprised if the author sued this guy for infringement. Ha ha! People are so funny these days" Hayley told herself as she continues.

"Also_, a big happy birthday to Hayley Smith, who turns 21 today! Hooray for Hayley_!" the radio announced.

"Finally, some love and respect. Gotta text my brother to let him know I'm coming home" Hayley told herself she get took out her cell phone. A police car stops Hayley from driving. A cop gets out of his car and gets to Hayley.

"Ma'am. You know it's illegal to text and drive. I'm going to have to give you a ticket"

"Sir, please. It's my birthday!"

"Oh really? ID please?"

"Huh? You turn 21? Really, my cousin turned 21 a week ago. Okay, you win. I'll let you go this time. Sorry for your trouble. Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Phew! That was close.

**End of Deleted Scene 1**

**Deleted Scene 2**

The scene takes place at the mall. Steve and Zoey were sitting and talking and eating.

"I thought you never asked" Zoey said. "Luckily, my parents are away at Minnesota for a no phone conference, so I'm free to do whatever until Tuesday. That means I can leave home and not come back until that day. So, if you ever want to come over, you're more than welcome"

"Why are your parents away Zoey?" Steve asked.

"Because they needed more communication with each other and phones should not distract them. They said they trust me, so it's all good" Zoey replied.

"Good. Let's go" Steve suggested.

Steve and Zoey walk towards IKEA. The music "There Goes the Fear" by the Doves is played.

"Want to play home?" Steve asked.

"Sure" his girlfriend replied.

Steve sits at a kitchen table, "Honey, this looks delicious.

"That's because it IS delicious. It's your favorite" Zoey answered. "Stupid sink is broken."

"That's okay. We brought a home with 2 kitchens" Steve cheered her up.

"You're so smart!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Living room next, babe?" her boyfriend asked.

"I'll race you!" she challenged him.

_And late last night_

_Makes up her mind_

_Another fight_

_Left behind_

_There goes the fear again, let it go_

_There goes the fear_

Steve and Zoey run towards a living room inside IKEA. Zoey jumps on top of the sofa backwards, while Steve jumps on top of her, hugging and kissing her.

"Darling, I don't know how to tell you this, but there's a Mexican family in our living room" Steve said.

They stare at a Mexican family, who waves at them as the couple gets off the couch.

"Park next?" Steve asked.

"Sure" Zoey replied.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 3**

Steve, Barry, Toshi, and Snot were walking towards a candy store.

"Hey guys. Let's steal some candy!" Barry suggested.

"Guys! Stealing is wrong! Last time we did that, I got arrested" Steve refused.

"I promise we'll be fine, buddy" Snot consoled his friend.

They walk in.

"Hello boys. Nice candy we got, yes?" the candy owner asked.

"Yes, sir. So, where's the one that has chocolate and marshmallow?" Snot asked.

"Give me one second" the shop owner said as he goes to the back.

"NOW!" Barry shouted.

Everyone, except Steve, began stuffing candy inside their clothes. The shop owner returns.

"Okay, here you… HEY! Stop them! Police, help!" he shouted.

Unfortunately, Steve's friends escape again, leaving him vulnerable as the police arrive.

"Wait! Don't arrest my guy! These are the real culprits!" it was Zoey who tripped Barry, Toshi, and Snot. All the candy they stole fell out.

"Sorry to blame you, little boy. You three, you're under arrest" the policemen arrested and handcuffed Steve's friends.

"Steve! Do something!" Snot demanded.

"No! I'm tired of being the weak link. I told you, stealing is wrong! I got in trouble last time. Guess what? Not anymore! It's time for you to pay the price! Goodbye, you guys!" Steve said as he and Zoey hugged as he sees his so-called friends being put inside police cars and they drive away.

"Zoey, how did you…"

"I learned about you from the past. I can't see you take the fall!"

"Thank you gorgeous!" the couple kisses.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 4**

Hayley and Jeff are sitting on the floor in Hayley's room. Their eyes looked high. There were pot brownies on a plate.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"What?" Jeff asked the same thing.

They both laugh hysterically.

Steve walks by.

"Hayley, remember. We have our double date tonight!" he said.

"Huh?" Hayley wondered.

"What did he say?" Jeff was confused.

Hayley and Jeff once again laugh hysterically.

"Whatever. I'm out of here!"

The laughter ceased.

"Oh Jeff. I miss the times being high" Hayley said.

"Same here, babe. Wait, what happened last time?" Jeff asked.

"Huh?"

They laugh hysterically again.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 5**

Zoey and Hayley stopped at an arcade at the mall.

"Want to take a break from shopping and place some games?" Zoey asked.

"Sure!" Hayley agreed.

They walk inside. The girls play _Dance Dance Revolution_ with the song _Low_ by Flo Rida. There were people watching them and they began cheering like crazy, due to their amazing dancing skills. Later, they see two guys playing _Marvel vs. Capcom 2_, while people are watching them_. _The tough looking guy beat a nerdy looking guy.

"You lose, you pipsqueak! Who dares challenge me?" the tough guy asks the people watching him.

"Me, sir!" Zoey answered. She inserts a quarter and begins to play. Hayley watches her friend play. Moments later, believe it or not, Zoey won 3-0, without any of her characters (Iron Man, Chun-Li, Spider-man) getting a scratch.

"But, how?! You're just a girl! You play like a girl!" the tough guy wanted to know how a girl like Zoey is an expert on fighting games.

"That's because I am a girl! I play like a professional girl, not just a girl!" she blows a kiss at the guy as he looks sad.

"Nice job Zoey!" Hayley congratulated her.

"Thanks, Hayley. Years of practice!" Zoey exclaimed.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Sorry if I made Steve a jerk in deleted scene 3, but I was outraged that Steve's friends abandoned him in "Crotchwalkers". Still, I hate seeing Steve being the weakest link of his friends. Guess what movie reference I made in deleted scene. Here's a hint: it starts Joseph Gordon Levitt and Zooey Deschanel. Anyways, read and review please. Plus, the next chapter will be a Q&A with the characters of my fanfiction, so please send me questions that you would like to ask. It could be anything. The characters can answer them and will have answers next week. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Trivia Facts of Team Smith

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _American Dad_ or other pop culture references.**

"Hello. This is pen123. I have the priviledge of talking to the main characters of the story. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Each scene is cut to each of the four main characters talking to a TV camera, discussing facts about themselves. This is to show how the audience can get to know the characters better.

Scene 1: Trivia facts about Steve:

"People think Hayley and I hate each other, just like how we are portrayed on the show. However, we are total opposites of that outside. In fact, Hayley is such an amazing sister. Not just that, she's also one of my best friends ever. Without Hayley, life would suck. She is always there for me and gives me good advice."

"When I was 2, I have a really bad eye disease. My mom never let me watch TV until I was 4. However, my eyesight was so blurry that I needed glasses immediately. I once tried to put on contacts, but one of the contact plastics had a cut, so I decided to stick with glasses instead."

"I picked up martial arts when I was 6. I can do taekwondo, karate, and kung fu. The ability of chopsticks was learned by me."

"Other than martial arts, soccer is also my favorite sports. To be honest, I don't have a favorite team, although I root for Team USA (laughs)."

"If I could be any animal, I would be a viper. I can be pretty tricky sometimes. Plus, they're small like me, since I'm the shortest of team Smith by being 5'1'.

"Without _American Dad_, my life would have been dull and normal. I have wanted to be on TV for such a long time."

Scene 2: Trivia facts about Hayley:

"I had open heart surgery when I was 3. My parents saw something was wrong with me and that I needed to go to the emergency immediately. At first, I thought I was dying. It turns out that there was a hole inside me that needed to be repair. Fortunately, the surgery was a success and I'm glad to be here now. This was before Steve was born."

"People think that I'm a type of sister who doesn't care much for my little brother. However, Steve is the only person who I care a lot. He needs a big sister for him to succeed in life. I always help him with homework, friends, social life, anything. He thinks of me as not only a sister, but also a best friend."

"I chose to be a hippie as my personality because there aren't many hippies in a teenager's life. Plus, I didn't want to be those teenage girls, who are like the preppy cheerleaders, Goths, queen bees, dumb blonde shopaholics, and so on."

"I smoked weed when I started dating Jeff. At first I thought it was dangerous. Realizing that there are no health affects, unless you're driving, it doesn't do much damage. However, for the sake of my fans, I limit my pot smoking days. Plus, I plan on quitting it sometimes in the next few years."

"People were asking me how I grew my hair back in "Stan Knows Best" and "Tears of a Clooney" the next episode. The trick is that I wore a green wig, similar to the hair length I already have. What people didn't know was that I wore a bald cap underneath. Same thing to the latter episode. Therefore, I was never actually bald. Sorry to trick you guys (laughs)."

"To be honest, my only favorite food is cereal. I limit on what I eat. If there is nothing I'm craving for, then any brand of cereal is fine with me."

Scene 3: Trivia facts about Jeff

"I was born inside a van. It's very true. The doctors said that it was the strangest way a person could be born."

"My parents left me when I was young. My mother never said goodbye when she ran away. My father abandoned me for unknown reasons. I had to live with my grandmother until she died. Since then, I found a friend who I can live and hang out with and that is when I started to smoke weed."

"I dropped out of school at the 7th grade, due to my grandmother's death. Since I didn't have an aunt, uncle, sibling, or cousin, I was alone. My stoner best friend Jack was there for me."

"I'm currently completing my GED, so which explains why I haven't been on the show for a long time."

"The van that I have was a gift from my grandmother, who was originally a present for my mom. To show that the Fischer family lives, I take good care of it if it were my child."

"People think I never shower. To be honest, hygiene is my top priority. The show makes me portray a dirty hippie. Therefore, I do care about being clean."

Scene 4: Trivia facts about Zoey:

"I weighed over 140 pounds when I was 13. People think that I was some hideous monster. I was considered to be the girl who no boy wanted. My best friend Marcia introduced me to soccer. Since then, I was in love with the sport after I tried it out and actually scored my first goal ever. From then on, I changed by eating habits, cleared my teeth after a year with braces, found a cure to my pimples, and lost over 25 pounds. Thank you girl for introducing me to soccer! Love you!"

"Believe it or not, I'm very fluent in Spanish. _Me gusta hablar español porque es muy divertido. _(I like to speak Spanish because it's fun.) (laughs) See? _Muy bueno."_

"I have 2 dogs named George and Harold. Yes, they're named after _Captain Underpants_, which is my favorite book series when I was young. They are both 3 years old and they like to play and run a lot."

"Even though I was born in Germany, I never actually visited there as I grew up, since I spent all my life in Denver before moving to Langley Falls. One day, I hope to live there one day."

"Besides _American Dad,_ my favorite cartoon is _Pokemon._ Yup, I'm a huge Pokemaniac. In fact, I love the original 151 Pokemon and I still have all the games since Pokemon Red."

"I am an only child. As much as I would love to have a brother or sister, my mother said that when she was pregnant with me, the doctors said that she cannot conceive anymore babies after I was born. It's said, but I love both of my parents no matter what."

**There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Next chapter will be another deleted scenes chapter, then the making of this fanfiction, plus another deleted scenes, and a special surprise.**


	3. Deleted Scenes 2

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing, not even a song I used.**

**Deleted Scene 6**

Two days before the Murder Games, Steve and Zoey were walking at the park, holding hands.

"Babe, the weather is so gorgeous!" Zoey exclaimed.

"It is, my beautiful girl. Hey Zo, I need to do me a favor" Steve suggested.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I want you to pull my finger" Steve points his right index finger directly at Zoey.

"What?!" she screamed.

"Just do it, please" he begged.

"I'm not going to pull your finger Steve. Last time someone did that, they crapped their pants and I had to help them clean up. No Steve, I love you and all, but I refuse to clean your underwear" Zoey insisted.

"I promise I won't mess with my pants" Steve pleaded

"Okay, fine!" Zoey gave in.

Zoey then pulls Steve's index finger.

(FART)

"Steve, gross!" Zoey was grossed out.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! The look on your face! Priceless!" Steve laughed.

"Steve, you are such a pig, but I still love you though" his girlfriend said with a small smile.

"I love you too, babe. I just wanted to cheer you up, you know. I want to have some laughs before the Murder Games" he said.

"I understand, babe. Are your underpants clean at least?" Zoey asked.

Steve looks behind his pants.

"Yes they are. Let's go."

Zoey and Steve continue to stroll down the park, holding their hands as usual.

**Deleted Scene 7**

Team Smith is traveling inside a train that will direct them to the Murder Games. Inside, Steve was getting ready for bed. He goes inside Zoey's car to check up on his girlfriend.

"Zoey? Where are you?" he asked.

He goes inside and he does find his girlfriend. She was seen meditating, while wearing a pink strap tank top and black sweatpants.

"Zoey, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Hi Steve. I'm meditating" she replied.

"I can see that. What exactly are you meditating?"

"Shh! Listen to the outside voices. Do you hear them? They're saying, 'swish, swash, boom, kabloom!' It gets better. Now they're saying 'chirp, chirps'. Steve, I can see the future right here!" she said as her eyes were closed.

"Uh, yeah that's great, babe. I'm going to go check up on Jeff. Goodnight!" he kissed her on the right cheek and leaves her meditating.

He leaves and enters Jeff's room. Jeff is obviously smoking pot by himself.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Steve wondered.

"Oh, hey dude. I'm having a joint. Want to join me?" Jeff wanted to ask Steve to join him/

"I think I'll pass. Aren't you going to get in trouble dude?" Steve asked.

"What trouble, little boy?" asked the train usher, who joined Jeff to smoke pot with him.

"What?"

"What?"

They both laugh hysterically.

"Whatever. I'm going to go see Hayley and tell her goodnight. Take care, Jeff" Steve said as he left.

"Later, dude" he said goodbye back to his brother-in-law.

**Deleted Scene 8**

Steve and Zoey are left in the woods as Hayley and Jeff seek for food and water.

"Steve, how's your arm?" Zoey asked.

"It's getting better. I need some company. Tell me more about yourself" he insisted.

"Okay, babe. I forgot to tell you I was born in the year 1997. I can speak both Spanish and French. My favorite type of music is pop. My favorite foods are Caesar salad and salmon. I am 5 feet and 5 inches tall. I have the longest streak of straight A's in school and counting since kindergarten. I picked up soccer at 14. I am afraid of clowns."

"Wait, you hate clowns?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I do! Clowns are freaky looking!" Zoey freaked out.

"So you wouldn't go to McDonald's or a circus?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Oh God no! F*** that s*** Steve! Anyways, I have only my father and mother at home. Plus my two adorable dogs, George and Harold" Zoey shows Steve a photo of a Cocker Spaniel and a bulldog.

"Aww! They're so cute! I wish I had a dog. I mean I did, but Dad always does something that prevents me from having a dog."

"I'm sorry, Steve" Zoey apologized.

"It's okay. My arm is better. Want to kiss it?" Steve asked.

"Sure I guess" Zoey agreed as she kissed her boyfriend's injured arm.

"AHH! It hurts!" Steve screamed.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?" Zoey panicked.

"Just kidding!" Steve joked.

"Damn it, Steve. You almost gave me a heart attack! If your armed wasn't injured, I would have punched it. I mean…" Zoey playful punched Steve's other arm and laughed.

"Hey!" Steve and Zoey play hit each other while Hayley and Jeff continue to search for food.

**Deleted Scene 9 **

At the Smiths household, Stan and Roger are sitting on the couch.

"You know Roger. We haven't had this much fun since the kids left" Stan told the alien.

"What are you talking about Stan? You know seeing Steve and Hayley getting to leave was the best idea. Besides, this competition is boring"

"Oh yeah, find another better deadly contest!" Stan dared.

"Okay, I will. If you would excuse me, I need to take care of business" Roger leaves as he puts on a costume.

"I'm Zero Tonoro!" Roger is wearing a Spanish matador costume and he walks out. Spanish music is played on the background.

Later, he organizes a bull fighting contest at the park and things get ugly as a bunch of bulls start attacking people and eating them as well!

"Meh, the Murder Games is much more fun than this!" he yawns and leaves back home.

He returns to the Smith household.

"You win, Stan! I'll watch the stupid Murder Games" Roger sighed as he took off his costume.

**Deleted Scene 10**

Jeff and Hayley are sitting next to each other at night as Steve and Zoey are sleeping.

"Hey babe. Remember the first time we slept together since my return from that abduction?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I remembered it like if it were yesterday" Jeff recalled.

**Flashback**

The scene shifts to Hayley's room. Hayley is wearing her purple pajama nightshirt. Jeff is getting ready for bed.

"Babe, I'm so glad that you're home. We can now sleep together once again. You want to make out?" Hayley asked.

"But I forgot how to make out" Jeff was worried.

"Shh! Shh! I'll show you!" she removes her pajama nightshirt, revealing her black bra and panties. She undresses Jeff, leaving him in white briefs. She puts him in her bed and Jeff smiles happily.

_Feels like the first time_

_Feels like the very first time…_

**WARNING: DUE TO FANFICTION, FCC, AND COPYRIGHT RULES, I CANNOT DESCRIBE YOU THE SEX SCENE BETWEEN HAYLEY AND JEFF, WHICH WAS ALREADY DONE BEFORE. THEREFORE, THIS WILL BE REENACTED BY ACTOR JOSH HUTCHERSON.**

We see a live action Josh Hutcherson using a Jeff action figure banging a Hayley action figure on a table.

"Oh, hello there. You guys are probably thinking what am I doing here? I'm here to say go check out _The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1,_ coming to theatersin November. Okay, bye!" he waves.

**Flashback ends**

The scene shifts to the Murder Games.

Hayley and Jeff are laughing.

"Oh my God! That was so much fun!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Very true, babe. This was done by someone else before. Oh well" Jeff said.

**There you go. Read, review, and enjoy.**


	4. Making of TBOSA

**Disclaimer: I owe nobody and nothing. They belong to their respective property.**

The scene takes place at a studio. A Latino guy wearing a black suit and tie enters.

"Hi. I'm pen123. Welcome to "The Making of The Book of Secret Arts" So today, I will take you around the set of this fan fiction".

We see the Smith household, with nobody inside.

"Right here, it's the usual living room, where the Smith family watches TV and chill. Over there, we have the kitchen and dining room, where the Smiths eat and cook and what not. Upstairs, the family has 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, and the upstairs is Roger's bar. With that being said, let's go downstairs."

We follow pen123 to the basement. The place is dark until pen123 turns on the light.

"Welcome to the basement. As you can see here, this is the actual place where the props are used for the show and this fan fiction. I want to show you guys something."

Pen123 takes out a gray book.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is the wish book that Hayley will use for my fan fiction. Yes, it's empty. However, this is where the book creates realistic wishes. On the back, it has a battery package. Yup, not every day you see a book that needs to be charged. Okay, enough about me, I'll show you the cast and crew, so thanks for stopping by, I'll see you next time."

The next scene shows Zoey arriving to the parking lot in her 2011 Toyota Prius. She gets out of the car and proceeds to walk to the studio. "Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

The next day, the cast from _American Dad _shows up at the Smith household.

Hayley looks at the camera.

"Hi guys. I'm Hayley. Welcome to the set. Because pen123 wanted a fan fiction centering around me, it was a huge pleasure to work with him."

Steve walks by.

"Hey guys, Steve Smith. Welcome. Let's show you."

The scene shifts to the cast reading their scripts in the fan fiction. Kristan Berona and pen123 are looking over the photos of the cast in their desk.

"As you can see, the Smith family, pretty much, act like if this was an extended episode of _American Dad._ So, they should pretty much be themselves. Pen123 wants Steve and Hayley to be a loving brother/sister team. He wants them to be a lot nicer to each other. I don't blame him because they are brother and sister and they should care for each other and love each other too because they're family." Kristan Berona said.

"That's right. Plus, let's give Steve an actual hot girlfriend. Give him someone who likes him for who he is. I want a girlfriend who's better than Debbie" pen123 suggested.

"Steve told me he knows a girl and they are currently dating. Her name is Zoey Wilson" Berona recommended.

"Good. Get her in this fan fiction" pen123 agreed.

The scene shifts to the living room set. Hayley is looking at her script.

"So wait, I actually have to say this?" Hayley asked pen123.

"Yes, but with emotion" pen123 explained.

"Got it" Hayley agreed.

We see the cast performing various acts of different chapters of the story. While the actors are performing their lines, we take you to a recording studio with JJ Abrams and pen123.

"Hi, guys. I'm JJ Abrams. Pen123 was desperate for music composure and since a lot were unavailable, I had the privilege to work with him. The problem is that I only composed TV theme songs. So, what's the worst that can be?" Abrams explained. "Pen, do you want a mixture of today's music and some battle music?"

"Yes, something that sounds intense, crazy, and exciting. I want something the people can listen to, just so they can follow the battles, the drama, the humor, and all that good stuff" pen123 explained.

"Got it!" Abrams said.

The next scene shifts to the actual site of the Murder Games. Philip Messina shows the audience the scene of the Murder Games taking place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, even though the Murder Games is taking place at the Galapagos Island, it's actually a replica of the island at Langley Falls, Virginia. It's a lot to travel to go to the actual Galapagos Island, so we tried our best to make it look like the Galapagos Island" Phillip Messina explained.

We see various scenes of the fan fiction that took place in the setting.

The scene shifts to the Smith household.

"Well, that's it for the filming and acting of the story. Right now, we have these wonderful people, editing the scenes to make it look realistic. Let's take a look."

We follow pen123 and we see 698008LMFAO and Alan Edward Bell, working at a computer lab.

"Hi guys. Since my name is long and funny, you guys can call me Paul. Anyways, I'm making some edits to make the fighting scenes look realistic" 698008LMFAO explained.

"Also, we are putting in special effects to make the wish book more magical. Think of it like a witch using a spell book to makes things look realistic" Bell told the audience.

The final scene shifts to pen123, Hayley, Steve, Zoey, and Jeff, sitting on the couch.

"The fan fiction is almost wrapped up. Thanks to everyone who contributed to the story. If it weren't for these amazing people, this would not be possible" Pen123 thanked.

"Penny, thanks for having us here. For me, the episode "Adventures in Hayley-sitting" was not enough for us to work together that lasts more than 30 minutes" Steve showed his gratitude.

"Hey, friend. Thanks for letting me star in this too. Seth does not like me that much anymore, so I turned to you" Jeff said.

"It's been real working with you, Penny. I look forward to more projects with you" Zoey thanked pen123 too.

"Thank you, pen123. I can follow the steps of Meg Griffin as a popular character for . If it weren't for you, this wouldn't exist" Hayley said.

"No problem, my friends. Well, guys. That's it. I wanted to show you more, but I'm out of time. Thanks for stopping by. Next week will be the final deleted scene chapter and a sneak preview of "Mockingbird" and my miniseason of _American Dad_. Until then, I'm pen123, signing off!" pen123 ended.

**That's it then. I know this was short, but I want to focus on my mini-season and the final deleted scenes chapter. Read, review, and peace out!**


	5. Deleted Scenes 3 plus Special Sneak Peek

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing from the show, FIFA, or anything from Seth MacFarlane or anything that does not belong to me.**

**Deleted Scene 11**

Hayley is looking over her wish book in her room, wearing her purple pajamas. Steve knocks her room door.

"Come in" Hayley said.

"Hi, Hayley" her brother said.

"Hi, Steve. Listen, I feel bad that you never got anything from my book. So it's only fair if you wish for something" Hayley explained.

"Hayley, I'm not so sure. What if I make an inappropriate wish?" Steve was worried.

"Instead of an inappropriate wish, how about we wish for something we both want together?" she suggested.

"What are you saying?" he wondered.

Hayley walks towards her brother and whispered behind his ear.

"Yes, ma'am!" Steve agreed as Hayley writes down their wish.

"Look behind you" she ordered. There were a bunch of fireworks.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure!"

Steve and Hayley are outside, playing with fireworks.

"Okay, Steve. What you do is use this lighter on the rear side, so that it will light up"

"Like this?" Steve asked as he holds a giant missile firework and began to light it up.

"Wait, Steve, don't…" Hayley tried to stop her brother, but it was too late. The missile launched and it flew a thousand miles per hour. It lands all the way…to Cleveland's house at Stoolbend. The missile attacked the house and Cleveland is in his bathtub, falling to the ground, as usual.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO! I was promised I wasn't going to be in this fan fiction, or have me fall while taking a bath!" Cleveland shouted.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 12**

At the Murder Games headquarters, Steve, Zoey, Jeff, and Hayley are taking a break after killing the Saboteurs.

"What else have you guys been up to?" Jeff asked Steve and Zoey.

"Let's see here…" Zoey recalls her earlier dates with Steve.

**Flashback**

The scene shifts to an ice cream parlor. Steve and Zoey were enjoying a huge ice cream sundae.

"Babe, this is so delicious!" Steve exclaimed.

"It is so good! I can't believe we're almost finished" Zoey agreed.

"That's great! (Stomach rumbles) Oh God! Not again! (Burps)" Steve burped.

"(Sigh) Watch this! (Burps louder)" Zoey burped back.

"Oh yeah? (Burps like a boar)" Steve repeated what he did.

"(Burps super duper loud)" Zoey out-burped her boyfriend.

Steve and Zoey laughed afterwards. The other customers looked at them with disgusted looks on their faces.

**Flashback Ends**

"Okay, that was awkward!" Hayley said.

"Hey Hayley, you want to hear…"

"No, Steve! It won't be necessary. Not even a fart as well!" she snapped.

"Aww!" Jeff looks disappointed.

"Okay guys! I'm going to take another shower! So please be on the lookout!" Zoey takes some stuff with her and proceeds to walk to a tree with the water faucet button.

"That's my girl. The one and only" Steve said in his mind.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 13**

Team Trojan was battling against Team Smith.

"Oh God! This battle hasn't been more intense than the time I lived with my black friend" Jeff said.

**Flashback**

Jeff and his black friend were watching TV and sitting on the couch together.

"_We find that the verdict, Orethal James Simpson, NOT guilty!" _the TV announced.

"Yes!" his black friend shouted.

"What the hell?!" Jeff shouted

"What?!" they both shouted in unison. They each pulled out guns and pointed at each other.

"Maybe we should get new roommates!"

"Maybe we should!"

**Flashback Ends**

"Jeff, that never happened!" Hayley snapped.

"Okay, I was probably high at that time" Jeff said as the heroes continue their battle.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 14**

The scene shifts at the auditorium. Hayley, Steve, Jeff, and Zoey were dressed in formal outfits, being prepared to answer fan questions.

"Oh God! I haven't felt this excited since I made that one wish!" Hayley said.

**Flashback**

The Smiths are seen watching TV at the living room.

"_That will be it folks, Belgium has eliminated the United States from the World Cup with a 2-1 victory!" _the TV announced.

"See? This is why our country suck at soccer, or as what they call it, football" Stan said.

"Oh God! I wish USA can win the damn tournament!" Steve shouted.

"Watch this!" Hayley said as she ran up to her room and wrote something on the wish book. She walks down the stairs and goes back to the living room.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I have word that Belgium used an illegal steroid to win this game. Therefore, they have been disqualified. Not only that, all the remaining teams, except the United States, have all been disqualified for using that illegal steroid. Therefore, by forfeit, the United States win the World Cup!" _the TV announced.

"Yes! Thank you, whoever made that decision!" Stan exclaimed.

"Hayley, was it…" Steve was interrupted by Hayley.

"Shh! Don't ruin the moment!" she snapped.

**Flashback Ends**

**End of Deleted Scene**

**Deleted Scene 15**

The scene takes place at a park. This is after the Murder Games.

Stan, Francine, Steve, Hayley, Jeff, Roger (dressed in a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and red sneakers), Zoey, Toshi, Barry, and Snot were sitting in a circle.

"Okay guys! Let's play, duck, duck goose! I'll walk around, tap each person's head and say either duck or goose. The one that gets goose must chase me and try to take my seat. I'll go first" Stan said as he stood up. He then walks around and tapped each person on the head.

"Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck! Duck!.."

Stan continues to repeat the same process over and over again, much to the annoyance of the people sitting around. He then sees a Psyduck. He stares at it

"Psy!" the yellow Pokemon quacked.

"Duck!" Stan pats his head and continues to walk around. He sees a goose that lays golden eggs.

"This is it! Dad has to say goose now!" Steve said in his mind.

"Uh… duck!" Stan pats its head.

"What the (bleep)!?" Zoey screamed in her mind.

**End of Deleted Scene**

**The End…Oh wait! There's more….**

It was late at night. A gray hand digs up the grassy area where the wish book was hidden. It picks up the book, holds it up with one hand, and laughs evilly, "At last, it's mine!" (Evil laughter)

(Lightning strikes)

"Ahh! It's going to rain soon! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" the screen reveals to be Roger. "Okay, let's see what I want."

He opens up the book. "Hmm. What should I wish? Oh I know." He writes down his wish.

"OWWWW! Did someone give me a Texas wedgie?!" Steve screamed off-screen.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Perfect! Okay book, go to sleep" Roger puts away Hayley's wishbook by digging it up where it belongs and goes back inside.

The screen fades to black. The screen read "6 months later". A van is parking towards a recently sold house. Inside the van was Jeff and his wife Hayley.

"Here we are babe. Our new beginning of our forever lives." Jeff said.

"Babe, this is perfect! I can't believe we're here at San Antonio. The home of one of my favorite NBA teams, the San Antonio Spurs." Hayley smiled.

"I never knew you were a Spurs fan. So am I" her husband replied. "Let's check it out."

Hayley and Jeff got out of the van, took their stuff inside their new home, and put things where they belong.

"Jeff, this is the house I always wanted to live" Hayley said.

"After years of hard work, plus the grand prize, we deserve a special treat, don't you think?" he asked his wife.

Meanwhile, Steve is driving Stan's SUV to pick up Zoey. Steve's girlfriend comes out of the house, wearing an orange shirt, a short floral skirt, and brown sandals.

"Bye mom. See you at 11." she leaves her house and goes inside the SUV.

"Hi, babe" Steve said as his girlfriend went inside the van and the two share a kiss.

"Hi, Steve. Ready to go?" Zoey asked.

"You betcha." the couple drove off on the road.

**Where do you think they went? Find out in January 2015 for the rest of chapter 1 of "Mockingbird". Until then, enjoy my mini-season of **_**American Dad**_**. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
